


Floo Powder Incidents

by Xsiriuslypotterx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry gets lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsiriuslypotterx/pseuds/Xsiriuslypotterx
Summary: What if, when Harry flooded from the Weasleys house in his second year, he didn't end up in Knockturn alley, or Diagon alley? What if he Ended up somewhere entirely different?





	Floo Powder Incidents

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the shortness! I will soon be writing a actually long fanfic(HP of course!) so stay tuned for that. It will also be on my ff.net account. Thanks for reading !

"All you have to do is throw the powder in and speak very clear, 'Diagon Alley!" You should then meet up with Ron. They should be waiting for you at the other end." Spoke the kind voice of Mrs. Weasley. Harry nodded, and taking a breath in, threw the orange power in. He then stepped in the fireplace. Instead of burning him, he barely felt the heat. Clearing his throat, he yelled, "Diagon Alley!"   
As he stumbled out of the fireplace, he fell straight to the ground of a Maroon carpet. Dusting himself off, Harry looked up, only too see a lady with robes on staring at him.  
"Um, hello. "Harry felt extremely awkward with the lady staring at him, and hurried to explain. "I was with the Weasley family. We were suppose to meet in Diagon Alley, but I must of made a mistake."  
The lady nodded."It's fine dear, now my name is Professor McGonagall, and you are?" She spoke softly , looking at him expectantly. Harry shook himself a bit, fidgeting, "My name is Harry Potter."   
Professor McGonagall's eyes widened just a bit, looking at him. "Well , I best be on my way, the Weasleys might get worried." The lady suddenly surged forward, not quickly enough to attack him, but a mild pace.   
"Of course, there is floor powder on the mantle , dear. Just grab some, you best be on your way." She smiled kindly at him, and he felt the sudden need to smile back.  
"Goodbye!" Harry shouted just as he disappeared into the green flames. All he was thinking was, 'I cannot wait to tell Ron about this.'

Fin.


End file.
